Love Is Right Around The Corner
by xXxBloodyPrincess01xXx
Summary: A new girl moves into the Palm Woods, and seems to know Carlos Garcia pretty well, and what lies ahead for the two? Drama, Love, Lies, Misunderstanding, and lots of Chocolate! Sucky summary, please read/review! CarlosxOC, KendallxJo, and LoganxCamille


Gonna make this story as short as possible...I hope...(sighs) Anyways, enjoy. No flaming people, and...Oh! Yeah! Destiny is my Oc, and rightfully belongs to me, no touchie. Enjoy, and remember, I own nothing except for Destiny and this story!

-0-0-0-

Love Is Right Around The Corner

Ch 1: We meet again

~o~o~o~

"No." A girl with long dark brown hair, slightly tan skin, big pair of sunglasses, a blue tank top, black skinny jeans, blue converse, a black bracelet on her left, a golden necklace with a heart charm on it, was talking through her light blue cellphone. On it, was a small charm on it, with what seemed to be a picture of a little girl and a little boy next to her.

"I told you, I came for a singing career, not to see him." She said as she walked to the entrance of the Palm Woods Hotel, where mostly every guy started to notice. Standing not to far were The Jennifers, who lowered their sunglasses and stared at the new girl.

"Who is she, and why is she getting more attention than we are?" The blonde, and also the leader, Jennifer asked.

"We should be the center of attention." The raven haired Jennifer said

"Let's just go, guess were not wanted here after all." The African-American Jennifer said, they got up from their chairs and stormed to the pool, where they got the attention they were craving for.

"Alright, Alright, Bye mom." The new girl hung up her cell phone and sighed. Her mother, Emma Matthews, was really protective of her one and only daughter. Her mother was a part-time nurse, helping around whenever she was called upon. Her father was a police, Zhane Matthews, he was barely beginning, but with the help of a friend of his, he was able to earn the respect of his fellow work members.

She walks over to the front desk and rings the desk bell seen there. Just then, a man with glasses and a suit with a name patch attached to it popped out from underneath it.

"Welcome to the Palm Woods, how can I help you?" He asked, in a somewhat, happy forced voice. She noticed this and decided to play it cool as of not to make him mad.

"Um, yes, uh...I rented a room here..." She said nervously

"Name?" He asked as he turned over to his computer.

"Destiny Matthews." She said as she took off her sunglasses to reveal her sky blue eyes. She then read the name tag from his suit and read "Reginald Bitters".

"Ah yes, here you are, Destiny Matthews. Say, aren't you a little young to be staying at a hotel room by yourself?" He eyes her suspiciously.

"Um...W-Well...I-I...uh...I-I'm just checking in...M-My parents will be here soon..." She looked around nervously.

"Whatever." He said bitterly and called upon a worker and signaled him to bring a luggage cart. She sighed in relief, almost dodging a bullet there.

"I assume you have no idea of the whole place." He said as he walked off.

"None." She sighed

"Well, let's have a small tour, shall we?" He said, forcing a smile and walked off towards the pool.

_'Geeze, if you don't want to show me around, just say so...'_ The girl known now as Destiny thought.

"This is the Palm Wood's pool, I'm sure you of all people would fit in here just fine." He said, she stepped out and placed her sunglasses on, covering her blue eyes. She looked around, it was such a big place with a lot of people.

"Watch out!" She herd all of a sudden, just then, she and Mr. Bitters turned around. They both saw a boy wearing a helmet wearing roller skates with some red rockets attached to them was seen rushing into the scene, he moved his arms around frantically, as a sign for people to get out of the way. Destiny was then gotten a hold of by the boy and both fell into the pool. Just then, three other boys ran into the scene. Destiny quickly popped her head out of the pool and gasped for air.

"What in the world is going on here?" Mr. Bitters yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Testing out Carlos theory?" The dirty blonde boy replied nervously, trying to sound convincing.

"Told you it wouldn't work." A raven haired boy snorted.

"Gotta admit though,. That was pretty funny." A dark haired boy with long hair smirked.

"You three have done it now!" Mr. Bitters yelled "Not only have you broken one of the Palm Woods rules, but you've nearly drowned one of our new guests!"

The boys then looked and saw the raven haired girl, next to her was the boy known as Carlos. Destiny's sunglasses were removed from the collision, to reveal her sky blue eyes.

"New girl." One of them said and took out a black comb and started to brush his hair. She rolled her eyes at him, and then got a good look at the three of them. The group of Big Time Rush! Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, and James Diamond. Wait...Where was Carlos Garcia? She then looked next to her and saw that he was the one that dumped her in. There he was, it's Carlos!

"Sorry about that..." He smiled sheepishly.

"Uh...It's alright...I guess..." She said, just then, the two were helped out of the pool. Destiny then sat there, the wind was getting to her, and she shivered.

"You three are in BIG trouble." Mr. Bitters glared at the four.

"We're **so **sorry about this." Kendall apologized to the girl, everyone surrounded her, nobody paying attention to Bitters.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

"I said it's alright." She repeated herself, not wanting to make a whole scene put of this, a girl then covered her up with a towel. She muttered a thanks to the raven haired girl.

"You four should have been careful." She scolded.

"Camille, we said it was an accident. How many times do we have to apologize?" James asked.

"Still, it was pretty reckless of you four." A blonde girl sighed.

"Why are you blaming us, Jo?" Logan yelled

"This was all his idea." Kendall said as he pointed toward Carlos.

"What did I do?" Carlos exclaimed.

"Carlos, don't worry about it, I'm sure you didn't mean to push me into the pool and nearly drown me." Destiny smiled, just then everyone stared at her. She gave them a confused look.

"What?" She asked

"How do you know his name?" James wondered.

"He and I are childhood friends." She smiled over at him, she then took out her cellphone, which was now all wet and showed them her cellphone charm. It showed a picture of a little boy and a little girl. Just then, he leaned in closer and inspected her, just then, he smiled and hugged her.

"Destiny! I haven't see you in a while!" He exclaimed happily.

"Great to see you too, Carlos!" She smiled and hugged back "But it sure was one heck of a welcome."

"How come you've never told us about her?" Camille asked.

"Um...C-Can we please talk about this later...when...well...I'm in dry clothes?" Destiny smiled sheepishly.

-O-O-O-

After telling Mr. Bitters that he should leave the boys alone, and change of fresh new clothes, Destiny sat down in the orange colored couch. She was in their apartment, which she totally liked, it was amazing, and they had a swirly slide.

_'Gotta get me one of those.'_ She smirked, just then, the boys and the two girls from before sat down on the couches.

"So, how is it you met Carlos?" Jo asked, Destiny smiled as she looked next to her, Carlos laughed nervously.

"Uh, well, my father works as a police, and was trained by Officer Garcia, or otherwise known as Carlos dad." She said as she elbowed him, and he flinched.

"Ow!" He winced as she laughed.

"How come you've never told us about her?" Logan asked Carlos.

"Slipped my mind?" He laughed and she bonked him in the head.

"Meanie." She pretended to be hurt. "And here I was worrying about you."

"Aww, Come on Desty." He said, trying to look at the girl's face, but she would always face the other way, avoiding eye contact.

"So, what brings you to the Palm Woods?" Camille asked

"Well, After many try-outs, I got a break from a record producer, and he said that I might have a chance of doing a solo career." She smiled, still pretending to ignore Carlos, who was trying to catch her attention.

"That's great." Jo smiled as everyone took a sip of their water. "Who's the Record Producer that hired you?"

"He said that his name was Gustavo Rocque." She said, and then, everyone spit out their water, drenching her clothes yet again.

"Did you say Gustavo Rocque?" They all asked, she wiped some water from under her eye and stared at them.

"Yeah." She said, slightly angered by what they have done.

~o~o~o~

"Why didn't you say anything to us about Destiny?" Carlos exclaimed as he, Kendall, James, Logan, and Destiny were now in the office of the world-renowned Gustavo Rocque, who was sitting down in his chair. His assistant, Kelly Wainwright was standing next to him. Destiny waved nervously as the two adults glanced over at her.

"Destiny, can you wait for me outside while I have a minute with the boys?" Gustavo said, smiling at her. She nodded and slowly left the room. When the door behind her was closed, he glared at them.

"The reason I didn't tell you dogs about Destiny was because I don't want you to bother her." He said

"What?" They exclaimed

"Guys, Destiny has a really good shot here to become a great singer, and we just don't want anything bad happening to her." Kelly said, trying not to sound harsh.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" James asked

"We don't want you doing some idiotic stunt that'll injure her in any way." Gustavo said.

"C'mon, what can go wrong?" Kendall smiled, just then, they began to imagine all the possibilities of them causing injury to her. Her slipping on a banana peel left by Carlos. James blinding her and making her fall downstairs by the reflection of his mirror. Logan doing an experiment, and ended up blowing her away. Kendall striking her head with a puck and falling into the pool.

"Oh..." The four of them sighed.

"So, I want you dogs to keep away from her." Gustavo said

"And what if we say no." Carlos said as he crossed his arms, just then as he was heading towards the door, but was blocked by Freight Train.

"Oh, that's how." He said as he stepped back.

"You can't do that." Logan said "Carlos is, like, her childhood friend."

"Yeah, and he's the only person she knows." Kendall said

"Really?" Carlos asked, he was then elbowed by Kendall and then said "O-Oh, Right!"

"Fine, but if anything is to happen to Destiny, and I hear it's from one of you dogs, you're going to pay." Gustavo warned them, just then, a scary background music was herd, which made them jump. Just then, they saw Kelly placing a boom box on the table and turning it off.

~0~0~

"What'd he say to you?" Destiny asked as she and the boys were back in the pool.

"Nothing important." James lied, he then placed his hand around her and flipped his hair around. She slightly frowned and slowly removed his arm from around her shoulders.

"Okay then..." She said slowly "I'd better get going and start unpacking my stuff, catch you guys around." She waved good-bye to them and left the scene.

"Woah, who's the new girl?" A boy with long hair and sunglasses asked.

"Guitar dude!" They said, as they made a boy handshake.

"Her name is Destiny Matthews." Carlos smiled

"Cool." Guitar dude smiled and walked away.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I got a special evening with Jo tonight, catch you guys later." Kendall said as he walked off, a love-sick look in his face.

Just then, Camille ran into the scene and took Logan by the hand.

"You promised me you'd take me to the amusement park today." She said, and was already dressed up for the evening.

"I did?" Logan looked confused, just then, he was dragged off against his will.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I got to go up there and impress the girl of my dream." James smiled as he took out his comb, yet again, and started to comb his hair.

"Which is?" Carlos asked, but before James could answer, he had already left the pool side. Carlos just shrugged and placed his helmet on.

"Don't know what I'm gonna do, but it won't be safe, that's for sure." He grinned, he then looked around and saw that most of the pool was taken by couples.

"Wow...I seriously need a girlfriend." He smiled sheepishly and ran off. He didn't know that from a window, Destiny was watching him run off. She giggled as she closed her window curtains, and sighed.

"Ah, you big dummy. You never change." She laughed to herself as she gripped her cellphone close to her chest, and started to hum to a sweet, melody for her song that got her into Palm Woods Hotel and a chance to re-connect with Carlos.

_'Things are about to get interesting.'_ She thought to herself as she started to unpack her things and threw her cellphone on her bed.

-o-o-o

End of Chappie 1. Hope ya liked it, review please, and no flames.


End file.
